Serenity
by Jeon Wonnie
Summary: Dia adalah Borutoku tahun 1998. Secuil kisah tentang Boruto Uzumaki, balap liar, kenakalan, dan setumpuk surat cinta untuk Sarada. "Jangan pernah bilang ada orang yang menyakitimu." bisik Boruto. Iris sapphire itu tertuju pada Sarada. "Maka orang itu akan hilang." [BoruSara, SMA!AU]


**Boruto 1998**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Boruto/Naruto's character belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** Alternate universe, typo(s) or miss words, OOC, non baku,

 **.**

 **Bab 1**

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu. Aku duduk termenung sambil menatap rintik hujan yang membasahi Tokyo. Cukup lama melamunkan kenangan lama yang sulit untuk dilupakan, terkadang sakit untuk diingat. Asap kopi berangsur menghilang. Kopi yang aku seduh sejam lalu sudah mendingin. Kembali aku tertuju pada sebuah kotak kardus besar. Ada banyak barang di dalamnya. Aku baru membongkar sebagian. Termasuk puluhan surat yang ditujukan kepadaku.

Tinta dari surat itu telah memudar. Kertasnya sudah usang dan hampir dimakan rayap. Terlihat jelas tulisan tegak bersambung dengan sedikit tambahan _glitter_. Terkesan alay, tapi aku menyukainya. Termasuk isi surat tersebut. Hal itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Baiklah. Aku akan memutar balikkan kisah yang bermula sejak tahun 1998.

Namaku Sarada. Sarada Uchiha. Aku perempuan tulen dan baru saja menghabiskan secangkir teh hitam dengan bubuk kayu manis dua sendok. Margaku diambil dari marga papaku. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang dokter yang aku kagumi sejak kecil. Ia lahir di Osaka. Mamaku, Uchiha Sakura. Sebelumnya Haruno Sakura. Ia cantik dengan warna rambut bunga sakura dan mata hijau cemerlang. Aku sempat kecewa saat rambut panjangnya yang indah itu dipotong sebahu. Entah apa alasannya. Aku tak tahu.

Dulu, mama bersama ketiga temannya membentuk band sekolah beraliran jazz. Band itu cukup sukses dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga ke Jepang. Ketika usiaku lima tahun, band bentukan mama bubar. Bukan karena adanya konflik. Mereka memiliki kesibukan, seperti mengurus kehidupan rumah tangga masing-masing. Suara mamaku terbilang bagus. Hampir setiap malam, ia bersenandung kecil dengan petikan gitar yang mengalun di belakang rumah.

"Judulnya apa ma?" tanyaku penasaran.

Mama tersenyum. " _Everything I Do_."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Bagus. Aku suka lagunya."

Bahkan papa yang terkenal dingin dan jarang menunjukkan ekspresi pun mendukung kegiatan bermusik mama. Senyuman tipis papa mewakili mama melanjutkan hobi yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Tak jarang mama diundang mengisi setiap acara.

Kakak laki-lakiku, Suisen Uchiha. Memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan mama. Mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan hokum. Ia pernah canggung dengan warna rambutnya yang terlihat unik. Terlihat aneh laki-laki dengan surai senada bunga sakura. Namun, papa terlihat meyakinkan kak Suisen.

"Warna rambutmu sama seperti mama kamu. Kau terlihat cocok." Kata papa kala itu.

Kak Suisen tersenyum sumringah. Rona terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya. Ia mulai menghilangkan sisi canggung perihal dengan 'rambut pink norak' yang menjadi bahan cemohan beberapa temannya.

Sejak kecil, aku tinggal di Hokkaidō, tepatnya di salah satu apartemen termewah di wilayah itu. Namun, kakek meminta kami untuk pindah ke Tokyo. Kami tinggal bersama kakek beserta nenek. Terkadang paman Itachi beserta bibi Izumi mengunjungi kami dengan sekantung _black tea_ favoritku. Nenek menyambut kami dengan hangat. Beliau ramah dan tak memperlihatkan kesan _stoic_ seperti Uchiha pada umumnya—hal itu juga sama pada mama dan kak Suisen.

Berbeda dengan kakek. Beliau selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi datar dengan tatapan tajam yang menakutkan. Bahkan papa kalah seram dengan kakek. Ada satu hal yang perlu diketahui. Kakekku penyayang. Namun, tak memperlihatkan secara terang-terangan.

Rumah yang aku tempati saat ini sangat luas dengan arsitektur Jepang bercampur era yang menjadi _trending_ saat itu. Halamannya besar dengan taman bunga, pohon sakura, dan pohon jeruk mandarin hadiah dari Paman Obito. Mama suka kesal ketika jeruk kesukaannya membusuk.

Aku pindah ke salah satu SMA yang cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat. Arsitektur bangunannya cukup tua namun tertata rapi. SMA itu banyak mengukir prestasi. Ada banyak kesempatan untukku untuk menyumbang piala. Sehari sebelum pertama sekolah, aku melewati sekolah itu dengan bersepeda. Ada pohon besar yang tumbuh di halaman sekolah. Pas malam hari, pohon itu terlihat seram. Aku sedikit merinding. Tentu tak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan.

Bukan gaya khas seorang Uchiha.

Dekat sekolah terdapat stasiun kereta api. Jaraknya sekitar 300 meter dari sekolah. Aku tak perlu menaiki kereta api, jarak sekolah cukup dekat dari rumah. Suasana Tokyo sudah jauh berbeda. Banyak kendaraan memadati suasana Tokyo. Bahkan SMA tempat aku bersekolah telah bertransformasi. Gedungnya lebih bagus dengan gaya arsitektur ala Eropa.

Waktu itu Tokyo terasa sepi dan lumayan lenggang. Kini terlihat ramai dengan pertumbuhan dan migrasi penduduk yang semakin pesat. Kemunculan teknologi membuat suasana Tokyo berubah drastis. Selain romantis, sekolah juga banyak menyimpan kenangan di dalamnya. Terutama menyangkut seseorang yang aku cintai, yang pernah mengisi waktuku. Aku masih menunggu.

Menunggu kedatangannya.

Saat ini, posisiku berada di sebuah ruang kerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama. Tengah menyelesaikan setumpuk dokumen ditemani dengan kopi yang mulai dingin serta lagu Jayesslee berjudul _Missing You_ yang terputar berulang kali.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Suasana pagi sedikit bising dengan suara motor yang mengganggu telinga. Cukup banyak murid yang menggunakan motor sebagai sarana transportasi. Saat itu aku berjalan sendirian. Hanya buku karangan Dr. Karl May yang berada dalam genggamanku. Aku sempat terlarut dalam bacaan bila sebuah motor dari arah belakang mendekatiku. Suaranya berisik. Ketika motor itu sejajar denganku, jalannya mulai melambat. Sepertinya sengaja menyamai kecepatanku berjalan. Pengendaranya menggunakan seragam SMA. Lengkap dengan jaket hitam dengan strip merah marun.

Aku waspada. Barangkali ia berniat jahat. Aku memasang wajah dingin dan kembali membaca buku yang baru setengah halaman.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku melirik sebentar. Kembali fokus pada deretan tulisan yang tertuang di buku.

"Pagi." Sahutku dingin.

"Kamu Sarada ya?"

Aku menoleh dengan tatapan heran. Hanya sebentar sebelum aku kembali mengubah ekspresi menjadi dingin.

"Sarada Uchiha?"

"Ya."

Aku sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia hanya memberikan cengiran. Memperhatikanku seolah sedikit tertarik. Tidak. Aku tidak berlebihan. Nyatanya ia menatapku seperti itu.

Darimana ia tahu namaku?

"Boleh aku ramal?"

Aku kembali menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia mengangguk. Seakan mengerti dengan arti tatapanku.

"Iya." Katanya. "Aku ramal nanti kita akan bertemu di kantin."

Cih.

Pemuda itu. Dia mungkin mengajakku bercanda. Tapi aku tak akan melayani candaan murahnya, Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pertemuan tak terduga dengan si pirang bodoh menyebalkan. Aku benci basa-basi. Aku bahkan malas mengetahui apakah ia satu sekolah denganku.

Aku hanya murid baru. Baru seminggu bersekolah disini.

"Mau ikut?" tawarnya.

"Gak."

Enak saja, belum kenal sudah satu motor.

"Ya sudah. Aku duluan."

Lengkap dengan cengiran bodoh yang membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Suatu hari nanti kamu bakal naik motorku." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkanku. Aku dapat mendengar teriakannya. "Percayalah! Aku duluan!"

Ia berlalu. Motornya menjauh. Dengan penampilan berantakan, aku yakin dia akan kena sanksi dari guru bimbingan konseling.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu istirahat telah berlangsung sejak lima menit yang lalu. Tadinya aku mau ke kantin. Bukan karena ramalan bodoh yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Sama sekali aku tak memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Aku ingin membeli jus jeruk, namun Mitsuki—ketua klub karya ilmiah menggenggam tanganku. Sepertinya, ia ingin berbicara denganku. Ada yang perlu dibahas.

Dia bilang, kalau aku mau minum biar dia saja yang beli. Aku hanya diam menuruti. Tak lama kemudian, dia datang membawa beberapa kaleng jus buah.

Selain ada Mitsuki di kelas, ada juga Houki dan Wasabi. Semuanya sekelas. Mereka menunjukku sebagai sekretaris. Menggantikan sekretaris lama yang sudah pindah dua minggu lalu. Mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti keinginan mereka. Waktu kami mengobrol tentang keadaan kelas, seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar dengan kulit kecokelatan masuk ke kelas.

Iwabe.

Nama pemuda berkulit cokelat itu. Ia menghampiriku dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Dari siapa?"

Iwabe mengangkat bahu. "Baca saja."

Dari penampilannya, ia mirip dengan pemuda pirang yang aku temui di jalan. Apa mungkin kelompoknya, yang jelas aku tidak tahu. Iwabe sudah meninggalkan kami setelah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Aku menatap keluar kelas sebentar. Kemudian, aku membaca isi surat tersebut.

' _Sarada, ramalanku tadi salah. Maaf. Tapi aku ramal, besok kita akan bertemu.'_

"Dari siapa?" tanya Mitsuki penasaran. Houki dan Wasabi terlihat sama.

Aku menggeleng. Memasukkan surat itu ke dalam ransel.

"Hanya surat biasa."

Mitsuki terlihat tidak yakin, beberapa menit kemudian ia mengangguk. Kami kembali membicarakan masalah tadi. Sejak itu aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mendengarkan Mitsuki mengemukakan pendapat. Pikiranku melayang. Tertuju pada pemuda pirang, si peramal bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Hanya sebuah fanfiction abal-abal yang terinspirasi dari sosok Dilan. Boruto hampir menjiwai karakter Dilan. Fanfic khusus yang ditujukan pada BoruSara shipper. Jika menarik, akan saya lanjutkan ke chapter 2. Mind to review?**


End file.
